Ton sourire et le mien
by Xhea
Summary: NaLi Week / Forum Fairies Fan : "Happy vole et tu rayonnes. Je ferme les yeux et je ne te vois plus. Je les ouvre et tu souris. Tu restes avec moi, tout près. Le crépuscule prend place sous nos yeux. Il y a ton sourire et le mien. Pas de miracle ni de magie, uniquement deux amis. Ton sourire et le mien, et ta main dans ma main. "
1. Chapter 1

Yo !

Eh oui, encore une week ! C'est ti pas beau ça ? Surtout la NaLi Week, juste pour ça, je suis contente de faire partie du Forum Fairies Fan ! D'ailleurs, coucou aux filles qui passeront par là !

Donc, parlons peu, parlons bien. Voici le premier thème, promesse. Court, mais j'avais peur de trop me répéter par rapport à A la vie, un des premiers OS que j'ai écris sur Fairy Tail. Et mon chouchou, pour être franche. Alors j'ai fait court, mais je suis contente tout de même du rendu, j'ai fait bien pire ! :)

Et merci les filles pour le résumé ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Promesse<span>**

* * *

><p>Il y a ces journées remplies de rires et vies. Il y a cet endroit, fabuleux, où jamais je n'ai vu couler une larme. Il y a toi, et moi. Et Happy aussi, entre nous deux. Il y a ce soleil, si beau quand il se couche derrière les collines, et nous salue de ses derniers rayons. Il y a ton sourire, et le mien. Et le petit ronronnement de notre dragon, entre nous. Il y a tant de choses dans cette vie, si belle et si douce, si joyeuse et si spontanée. Ce sont nos rires et nos larmes, nos joies et nos peines, nos doutes et nos certitudes. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que nous sommes heureux. Ces détails, insignifiants en apparences, mais tellement parlant, quand ils sont révélés à la lumière du jour. C'est une promesse à la vie, ne jamais perdre ce sourire qui fait de nous des enfants.<p>

« On est bien tous les trois, hein Natsu ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Salute !

Cette fois ci nous avons droit au thème solitude. Pas grands choses à dire ce coup ci. Si, merci les filles, ça c'est important !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Solitude<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y avait Mira et son sourire étrange. Elfman est ses drôles de hobbies. Son frère et sa sœur. Deux personnes pour qui le mot amour n'était pas suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Ils étaient là sans l'être, elle le voyait bien. Et c'était si étrange de se sentir étrangère de sa propre famille. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant eux, alors qu'elle voyait bien la joie immense qui inondait les yeux de sa grande sœur. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine, alors qu'ils avaient déjà tant pleuré – de joie - lorsqu'elle était tombée sur eux. Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ne comprenait pas sa situation. Alors tomber sur sa famille, comme ça, par hasard ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré, tous les trois. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait mis quelques temps à noter certains détails troublants. Mira avait l'air d'un ange. Un petit angelot qui contrastait terriblement avec le démon rempli d'amour qu'elle connaissait. Elfman n'était pas si différent lui, pourtant.<p>

Mais elle avait compris en rencontrant les autres. Elle n'était plus chez elle. Tout était trop différent, changé. Plus personne ne lui parlait de la même façon. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient toujours aussi gentils et rayonnants. Mais ce n'était pas comme à sa Guilde à elle.

Il y avait Natsu, aussi. Lui non plus ne lui parlait plus comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'il l'avait tout simplement oublié. Le jeune homme flamboyant, rempli de vie, qui tenait tête à tout et n'importe quoi, ne baissait jamais bras… Il s'était envolé.

Ici il n'y avait pas leur petit dragon. Happy était totalement absent. Inconnu. Quand elle avait compris ça, elle avait totalement abandonné l'idée que Natsu puisse un jour se souvenir d'elle, même s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Oui, elle avait espéré. En vain, mais elle y avait cru, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, elle aussi. Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur, une fois de plus.

Et Lisanna se sentait seule. Bien trop seule. Elle voulait qu'il vienne la chercher, quand elle se perdait, qu'ils partent voir ensemble ce si beau couché de soleil dont eux seuls connaissaient l'existence. Elle voulait le toucher, plaisanter, l'avoir juste pour elle, et ne le partager avec personne. Elle voulait retrouver son ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait tant de secret. Elle le voulait lui, plus que quiconque, parce que c'était Natsu, et qu'elle était Lisanna. Parce que l'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Publicatioooooooooon ! Oui, je n'y croyais pas moi non plus, c'dingue.

A préciser, chaque phrase en italique est tirée de l'anime, et recoupe donc un moment précis de l'anime, justement.

Sinon, merci aux malades qui ont reviewées ! De l'amour de l'amour de l'amour !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Famille<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Il est comme un oiseau bleu de bonheur. »<em>

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est beau autour de moi. Il y a plein de visages souriants. Ils ont l'air drôle ces gens-là. Mais tout près, si près que je sens leurs odeurs, il y a deux sourires encore plus lumineux. Un blanc, et un rose. Et j'ai beau regarder ailleurs, chercher d'autres têtes, je reviens à eux. C'est magnétique, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de ces deux personnes qui m'appellent, me parlent. Et je ne veux pas les perdre une seule seconde, comme si notre rencontre n'avait que trop tardé. C'est comme si j'avais toujours été avec eux, près d'eux. Leur chaleur me réconforte, je me sens bien dans leur bras. Je ne veux pas les quitter. _Gardez-moi avec vous à jamais._

_« Nous sommes une famille, c'est normal qu'il y ait des disputes. »_

Avec vous je suis heureux. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop pour être triste. Voir l'un de vous, chaque jour, et comme une étincelle. Vous voir tous deux, c'est un feu d'artifices, une explosion de joie indescriptible. C'est un peu plus de bonheur dans une vie qui en est déjà remplie. Je ne veux jamais voir vos sourires disparaître. Quand je ne les vois plus, c'est comme si le monde perdait ses couleurs. Il devient terne et sans vie quand vous n'êtes pas là, alors ne plus vous voir heureux, ça me fend le cœur.

_« Quand je me suis réveillé, Lisanna était… Elle était… »_

J'ai besoin que tu sois là. C'est vrai, il y a Natsu… Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça n'a jamais suffi. Et je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. Maintenant tu es partie, et ton si beau sourire aussi. Lui aussi, il n'est plus pareil sans toi. Il est comme moi, il lui manque quelque chose. C'est pire qu'un vide, c'est un gouffre, une plaie qui ne se refermera jamais. C'est un coucher de soleil familier qui ne l'est plus. C'est une Guilde joyeuse sans vie. C'est une vie sans toi, sans une mère aimante et protectrice. C'est Natsu sans sa flamme. C'est lui et moi, sans toi, et sans sourire.

_« Finalement, je peux vous voir à nouveau. Voir le vrai Natsu. »_

J'ouvre les yeux et je vous vois. Deux sourires que je n'arrive pas à perdre de vue. Deux sourires sans lesquelles mon monde et ma vie n'ont pas de sens ni de couleurs. Deux sourires, ma famille. Ceux qui m'ont élevés, qui m'ont expliqués à quel point leur monde était beau. Qu'il fallait que je sorte de mon œuf, pour voir ça de mes propres yeux. Deux sourires qui m'ont vu grandir et voler, de mes propres ailes. Deux sourires que j'aime, et deux sourires avec qui je pleure sous la pluie, parce que c'est bon de les revoir, de les sentir, d'être au chaud avec eux. Deux sourires que je ne veux plus quitter, parce qu'ils m'ont tellement manqué que les perdre une fois de plus c'est perdre la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucouuuuw !

Et oui, me voilà encore. J'ai juste pas pu écrire hier (baaaaaaaaah !). Mais du coup je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Bon, c'est une arnaque en revanche, je ne pense pas que le thème soit respecté. Je ne trouve pas en tout cas. Et c'est un drabble, un vrai, un pur. 100 mots pour vous ! Mais je suis contente de ce qui est écrit. C'est juste par rapport au thème que je suis gênée. Mais tant pis !

Bonne Lecture, et merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes des amours les filles !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edolas<span>**

* * *

><p>-Quand je levais les yeux au ciel, avant, je pensais à toi. Je me disais qu'il y avait un ange là-haut. Un de plus. Surtout un de trop.<p>

-Mais je n'y étais pas.

-Non.

-Quand je regardais en bas, dans le vide, je te voyais.

-Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

-Tu me cherchais. Quand le soleil brillait, je souriais. Quand il pleuvait, c'était mes larmes que tu recevais. Et quand le soleil se couchait, je fermais les yeux, parce que j'avais trop pleuré de ne pas être avec toi, et de te laisser seul en bas.

-Je t'ai retrouvé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Pour le thème suivant, il en contient deux. Baisé et Enfance. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire Baisé, alors voilà, les deux en uns, puisque de toute façon, je traite Enfance presque à tous les coups. Et puis c'est comme ça, point. Merci aux personnes qui ont donné leurs avis, elles auront une réponse, dans les plus brefs délais, mais pas ce soir, dodooooooooo ! D'ailleurs j'y vais.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Baisé ; Enfance<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuage blanc sur un ciel bleu infini. Il avance paisiblement, bercé par le vent. Sous lui, ou du moins, quelque part en dessous, deux enfants l'observent. Il a une forme de dragon, prétend l'un. Il ressemble à un lapin, affirme l'autre. Ils se chamaillent un peu, parce qu'ils sont jeunes. Ils sont juste tous les deux, et ça leur suffit. Mais la dispute continue, les deux enfants s'énervent. Et ils finissent par se tourner le dos, parce qu'ils ont trop parlé, les mots sont montés trop hauts, même pour des enfants. Alors ils boudent. Et la petite fille commence à pleurer, parce qu'elle regrette ses mots. Et le garçon l'entend, mais ne sait pas quoi faire. Lui aussi il regrette, bien sûr, mais il est trop maladroit, et pas suffisamment à l'aise avec les mots pour se rattraper. Il préfère se taire, parce que c'est plus facile. Il regarde le nuage.<p>

-Tu sais Lisanna, le nuage… Il ressemble peut-être à un lapin en fait… avance-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu crois ? hoquète la fillette, guère convaincue.

-Bah…

Il lui tourne toujours le dos, mais fixe intensément le ciel, et ce nuage. Sans doute a-t-il une forme de lapin. Et de dragon. Il ne sait pas. Et ne veut plus savoir. Mais il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il sent bien derrière lui le regard de Lisanna, qui tente de cacher ses larmes derrière ses mains. Elle est courageuse Lisanna. Elle ne veut jamais montrer qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Natsu l'a bien vu, avant. Même quand elle n'était pas joyeuse, elle souriait quand même, parce qu'elle voulait voir les autres heureux. Et aujourd'hui elle recommence.

-Tu vas arrêter de pleurer, si je me retourne ? tente l'enfant, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu vas te moquer.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusque le garçon.

-Si, quand tu vas me voir pleurer… se plaint la gamine, continuant d'essayer ses larmes, tant bien que mal.

-Non.

Lisanna se retourne pour de bon, en même temps que Natsu. Les larmes coulent toujours, mais elle ne tente plus de les dissimuler. C'est peine perdu. Il y a trop de détermination dans le regard de son ami. C'est même trop. Alors elle sourit. C'est Natsu, après tout, il sait toujours comment la faire rire, et lui faire plaisir. Son Natsu. Il est attentif à elle, et il lui a promis qu'ils ne se perdraient jamais. Alors elle se penche, pose doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, et l'embrasse, sous le regard choqué d'un Natsu peu habitué à ce genre de marques d'affections. Lisanna le regarde encore et sourit, en penchant la tête. Oui, son Natsu. Drôle, gentil, compréhensif, combattant. Persévérant.

-Finalement il a peut-être une forme d'oiseau… avance-t-elle.

-TU PLAISANTES ?!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, un thème que je n'aime pas. Du tout. Mais qui est complètement NaLi. C'était ça ou faire une omelette. La vie quoi :')

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oeuf<span>**

* * *

><p>Tout est parti d'un œuf. Une petite créature à qui la vie n'avait donné qu'un abri, et du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Parfois trop, s'était dit un petit garçon, un jour. Lui, il voulait voir son petit dragon naître tout de suite, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas briser cette coquille lui-même. Il devait être patient. C'était ce que Lisanna disait toujours. Prend soin de lui, et il arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses, qu'elle affirmait. Mais il n'était pas patient, il n'était pas comme la petite fille. Elle, en plus d'être lumineuse et chaleureuse, elle était patiente. Sans aucun doute une mère exemplaire. Aimante et attentive. Et patiente. Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas appris à attendre, mais en tout cas, elle lui avait montré comment faire. Et il avait bien fait comme elle lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter, Lisanna, parce que son sourire, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le voir disparaître sous l'expression de la déception. Alors s'il n'avait pas été patient, il avait pris son temps, avec elle, et pris soin de l'œuf. Encore avec elle.<p>

Toujours avec elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir !

Voici le dernier thème de la NaLi Week, enfin ! Merci d'avoir lu cette Week en tout cas, et vive le NaLi !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brûlure<strong>

* * *

><p>Je brûle. C'est douloureux. Les flammes s'emparent de moi, de l'intérieur, incinèrent mes entrailles et dévastent mon être. Je brûle mais je te regarde, ou plutôt je regarde cette pierre, que j'ai mis là, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. A vrai dire il n'y en a pas. C'est tout bête. Mais je voulais faire comme si tu étais là, avec moi, à regarder ce soleil couchant. Et j'aimerai dire des choses, ici même, comme si tu étais là. Enoncer toutes ces choses que je n'ai pu dire à voix haute quand tu étais là, quand tu me regardais, quand je t'aimais en secret, si fort que je m'en brûlais le cœur. J'avais mal. Et c'était atroce, parce que la douleur m'obligeait à me taire, ne rien dire, parce que parler était trop compliqué. Parler, c'était laisser sortir cette chaleur d'enfer qui me prenait aux tripes, et risquer de te brûler à ton tour, avec elle, à cause de moi.<p>

Alors je brûle. Je ne m'enflamme pas, je m'asphyxie à petit feu. Je me prive d'oxygène, en espérant que la flamme qui me dévaste s'étouffera d'elle-même, sans te causer la moindre peine. Parce que je ne peux me résoudre à parler, même à une pierre. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche, inspirer, et expirer. C'est chaud, douloureux, insoutenable, et pourtant tu n'es plus là.


	8. Chapter 8

_Petit drabble que j'avais envie d'écrire, sans grande prétention vu qu'il n'a pas vraiment de but, ni de fin, ni même de début. J'avais juste envie d'écrire de la guimauve sur le NaLi, parce que c'est le bien ! _

* * *

><p>Il y avait toujours eu ce petit garçon qui courrait partout, véritable feu follet parmi les lumières tranquilles de Fairy Tail. Et cette petite fille, souriante éclaircie lorsque les nuages s'accumulaient trop. A eux deux, ils pouvaient chasser toutes les mauvaises tempêtes qui s'abattaient sur la Guilde. Juste avec leur sourire, leur bonté, leur candeur. A ce petit duo s'était très vite ajouté un troisième compère, plus coloré, symphonie de lumière qui réunissait celles des deux autres.<p>

Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans ce trio, quelque chose de fort, si fort qu'ils en irradiaient de clarté. Comme trois petits soleil qui n'en formait qu'un seul, unis par cette force mystérieuse appelait la vie. Un bonheur simple mais présent, qui suffisait à tout un chacun. Parce que ces enfants, c'était un peu ceux de la Guilde, ceux qu'ils avaient vu grandir et s'épanouir, vivre et sourire.


End file.
